Second Chances
by CuteCarly
Summary: Baby and her family go back to Kellermans.....RR..and I promise this story is better then the summary! I suck at summaries!
1. The Summer of 1966

                                **Hi! This is my first Dirty Dancing story, I do however have Outsiders fanfiction if you'd like to read that. You probably won't want to read that tho cuz I can't write very good! Anywho, I don't own Dirty Dancing and/or any of its characters. I do own Josh, who really isn't important right now, tho. Oh yeah, I'm not sure how much older Lisa was then Baby so I'm making her be two years older!**

                _What if Baby and Johnny didn't stay in contact after the Housmann's left the Kellerman Resort? What if they didn't see each other for another three years? What would it be like when they met again? This is my story of how everything worked out and how it didn't work out._

                                                                                ******Baby's POV******

                It was the summer of 1966. The summer we were going back to Kellermans. It had been three years since I was there, three years since I had fell in love, and three years since I had talked to Johnny Castle. Johnny Castle had been a dancer at the Kellerman's Resort and I had did the unforbidden with him. I had fell in love with him. Frankly, I wasn't looking forward to going to Kellermans.

                I had been trying to avoid the fact that we were going to the resort until it crept right up on me. Everytime I thought about it my stomach started to do flips and my head started to hurt. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Johnny, I was just afraid of seeing him. Had he forgot about me? Would he even know who I was? Would Johnny even be there still or did he find another job? Maybe he opened a dance school? Or maybe he moved to broadway? 

                "Baby!" I heard the screeching sounds of my older sister, Lisa's, voice and I turned around. She was standing there, brushing her dark hair and looking in a handheld mirror. It was hard to believe that she never did outgrow the stage of staring at herself.

                "What?"

                "Wow, you can hear!" I looked at her, confusion filling my face. "I've been saying your name for the past minute and you didn't even glance at me."

                "I'm sorry Lisa." I shook my head and sighed. I was wrecking my brain to much by worrying about Johnny. I'd just have to wait until I reached Kellermans to find out what was going to happen, besides I had a boyfriend already. "I was just thinking." 

                "About Johnny?" She wondered childishly. I laughed a little. Here she was a twenty-two year woman wondering if I was thinking about my ex, if that's what you would call him. Then again, it seemed funny to me that my family still called me Baby when I was twenty years old.

                "No. Not about Johnny, about Josh." I lied. I hadn't thought about Johnny as much as I was now then I had in the past two years. I guess it was just the going to Kellermans that brought back old memories. Memories of dancing, memories of Johnny, and memories of being in love.

                "Are you guys ready to go to Kellermans?" My dad came over to the car and put his luggage in the back and frowned when he saw the look on my face. "Baby, is something wrong?"

                "No, daddy." I faked a smile and crawled into the backseat of the car along with Lisa.

                "Are you going to miss Josh?" My dad wondered. "Is that why you look so upset?" My whole family, including Lisa, liked Josh. Surprisingly Josh had went out with Lisa first but then dumped her when he met me. He had asked me out and I was skeptical at first seeing as he actually went out with my sister. Once I said yes though,I realized that he was really cool and smart, and sweet, and funny. The only thing wrong with him was that he wasn't Johnny.

                "Daddy, I'm not upset. I just," I searched frantically in my mind to come up with a lie. I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about Johnny. Even after we had danced together at the end of season my dad didn't like him very much. "I just have a headache. That's all. I'll be fine."

                I leaned my head against the cold window and watched the rain slide down it. Wasn't summer supposed to be the season of heat? The season of sun? This summer sure wasn't. It had rained for three days flat so far and it was still raining. The raindrops made a satisfying pitter patter noise on the hood of the car as they practically beat the car to death.

                These weren't little raindrops. They were raindrops like the ones that Johnny and I had encountered when he took me to the forest to get my balance on a log. I thought trying to get my balance on that piece of wood would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but it wasn't, and now I know that. 

                These raindrops were like the ones that we had also encountered when we were going to the lake to practice the lift. The lift proved to be even harder then balancing myself on the log. At that point I thought the lift would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do but now I know that it wasn't. 

                The hardest thing I'd ever had to do was leave Kellermans in 1963. I would have gave anything to stay there. To stay there and lay in Johnny's arms. To stay there and dance with Johnny. To stay there and feel Johnny's sweet lips on mine and to feel his warm touch on my face as he lightly grazed my cheek when he kissed me. Anything. Yes, I would have gave anything in the world to stay with him. I would have gave my last breath.

                Something in my mind kept telling me, 'Frances, it's your second chance to be with him. Take it.' But, I just kept ignoring it. My second chance. My second chance for what? My second chance to be hurt? My second chance to have everything I've ever wanted only to see it ripped away from me? 

                No. I truly believe that there are no such things as second chances. If things are meant to be you don't need a second chance. Many people would say that I'm lying and being a loser for not believing second chances. And maybe three years ago I would have thought that too, but when I lost Johnny I lost a part of myself.

**A/N~ That's the end of this chapter!! Tell me what you think please!! Did it suck? I personally think it sucked a lot!! I do have a plan for this story but I'm not going to continue it if it doesn't get reviews so yeah!! Is Baby out of character to much? Or is she ok?**


	2. Arriving

                ~*~Chapter 2~*~  Hey! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! TwinkleToes~ Hey! I'm sorry I got all bitchy in my review to myself, I kinda yelled at you! Again, I'm really sorry. I had no right to do that! Thanks for reviewing tho! Everyone, sorry that this chapter sucks a lot! Seriously, this chapter is really really really bad!!! I promise it'll get better though!! And I know Johnny doesn't show up in this chapter, but he will soon, I promise!! Anywho, I can't believe I've got so many reviews on 1 chapter!! Wow!! Thanks! Oh yeah, I own no one except Josh so yeah!

                "Oh Jake! No!" I was only half listening to my parents's playful argument. To tell the truth I didn't even know what they were arguing about.

                I had been sitting in the same position for two hours, and I knew it was two hours exactly because I kept my eyes glued to my sister's watch. Every time the hand of the watch moved I knew we were a minute closer to Kellermans. Every minute my stomach tightened and my head started to flood with old memories. Every minute my heart started to beat a little faster and every minute I grew a little more afraid.

                "Only ten more minutes!" Lisa screeched and the excitement in her voice made me sick. It made me want to just turn around and go home and stay there for the rest of my days. I couldn't believe that I only had ten more minutes of my life, as I knew it, left. The minute I stepped out of the car and onto the Kellerman's pavement my life would change. Whether I saw Johnny again or not, I knew my life was about to change.

                I stared at Lisa's watch some more before deciding that that wasn't helping. How would staring at a watch help? It would just remind me of the fact that I was about to lose my life that I knew. And it would tell me how many more minutes until we got to Kellermans.

                 Stupid Kellermans. I hated that place. The summer that we left Kellermans I swore to never come back and here I was. I was sitting in a car, that was jam packed with luggage, with my family and we were heading to Kellermans. I shivered not because I was cold, but because I was afraid. Afraid of what was happening, and afraid of what was going to happen? I didn't like changes and this was definitely going to be a change.

                The big green leaves of some tree, they looked like sycamore tree leaves, blew by my window, only to be knocked to the ground by the heavy rain. That's when I saw it. I saw what I dreaded. I saw that big stupid pink sign that –in big black bolded letters- said 'Kellermans Resort'.

                I don't know why it took me by surprise so much. I knew it would be still be there. Just actually seeing it meant that we really were going back to that stupid Resort and all the stupid people that worked there. Really going back. That's what surprised me, the really going back part. I guess I just really thought that we would wind up somewhere else and not at Kellermans; I thought maybe my parents had lied to me when they said we were going to Kellermans, like maybe they were trying to surprise me. But now I knew. We were really, truly going to Kellermans.

                "I think I'm gonna go straight up to the cabin when we get there. Is that ok, daddy, mommy?" My mom turned around and put her hand on my forehead. She was treating me more like a ten year old rather than a twenty year old. Then again, I was used to being the baby so I guess I'd always get treated like the baby.

                "Honey, you don't feel like you have a fever. Are you sure you're ok, Baby?" I nodded my head and wrapped a lock of my curly hair around my finger. 

                "I'm fine, just tired and I still have that headache." I faked a yawn. I didn't like having to lie to my parents but I knew that if I would have told them what or who I was thinking about they wouldn't be happy. They didn't trust Johnny. Ever after our last dance together.

                 I faked a yawn. I didn't like having to lie to my parents but I knew that if I would have told them what or who I was thinking about they wouldn't be happy. They didn't trust Johnny. Ever after our last dance together.

                The large white building came into view and I sighed. It looked just like I remembered. The grass was bright green with a gazebo right in the middle and a few volleyball nets were set up. Across the sidewalk leading into the main house I could see a fresh, newly cut golf course. As beautiful as it looked it scared me.

                To think that I just thought this summer was going to be a normal summer. This summer was supposed to be fun. I was going to catch up with some old friends of mine that I never got to see anymore, and we were all going to go to Florida. Josh was going to come with us as well, and we all just planned to hang out. Now it was all ruined. I didn't have a clue to what this summer was going to be like and the same question kept running through my head, what's this summer going to be like, I kept hearing that over and over again.

                "We're here girls!" My father's voice interrupted my thoughts and I sighed for the second time in five minutes. We were. We were parked right outside the Kellermans Resort and I could see Max coming toward our car. Should I ask him if Johnny's still here? I shook that thought from my mind. Of course I couldn't do that; I had Josh. So even if Johnny was here, nothing at all would happen. Nothing could happen.

                "Lisa, tell daddy that I'm going to the cabin." I crawled out of the car and reached into my purse to fish around for the key to the cabin. We had called in advance so Max had sent us keys to our cabin. My dad was now standing in front of the car waiting for Max. His smile was so big that you'd think he won a million dollars. That wasn't it though; he was just so excited to be back at Kellermans. I could see him already begin to relax, his shoulders weren't so tense and his smile was genuine.

                "Baby! Where are you going?" I whirled around. My dad had caught me.

                "Up to the cabin. I told you, I don't feel good."

                "Don't you want to even say hi to Max?" No. I didn't want to say hi to Max. I just wanted to be alone to sort my feelings out.

                "Sure. I guess." I smiled a little and told my dad I'd stay. Trust me this didn't make me happy. Why did have to give in to my dad and tell him that I would stay? Oh yeah…I just wanted to make him happy.

~A/N~ Hey! That's the end of this chapter!! Sorry it was bad, but I promise it'll get better!! I already have this story all planned out, I just have to type it, but does anyone have any suggestions cuz I'm always up for a challenge, meaning I'm willing to change my whole outlook on this story if anyone suggests something that I really like!


	3. He's Here

                Disclaimer thingymajig~ Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and this story will get better so please keep reviewing!!! Anywho, I only own the people that you don't know!!

                                                                                                                *****Baby's POV*****

                "Jake, Marge!" Max greeted us and shook our hands one by one. "Lisa, Baby." He stopped at me, probably remembering all the trouble and controversy I had caused at the end of the season when everyone found out about my relationship with Johnny. He probably hated me, then again what do I care? He was just another bad memory from the summer of '63. "Wow, you've grown Baby."

                I didn't respond to that. Was I supposed to say thank you; I mean was that a compliment or was he just being sarcastic? Frankly I hadn't gained a pound or grew an inch, so I'm not quite sure what was meant by that statement of his.

                "Baby," my dad said lightly through gritted teeth and pushed me gently. Immediately I knew what he was implying so I spoke. "Umm, thank you Mr. Kellerman." I may have been 20 but that didn't mean that I didn't have to listen to my dad. 

                "You are welcome Baby, and Lisa," he turned to Lisa, "your hair has grown a lot." I guess this is what it meant when Max had said, 'Charm all the daughters-even the dogs.' Not that I'm implying that Lisa is a dog, but her hair was in the same style it had been three years ago. Lisa, however, was overjoyed at this little compliment.

                "I know! Hasn't it Max?" Lisa giggled insanely like a 10 year old.

                "Yes, well Baby, you'll be happy to know that dance lessons are still being given." I faked a smile. "There's one right now in the gazebo out back. I'm sure you could help teach." Did he really think I was that good of a dancer?

                I didn't bother to ask who the teacher was before answering. "No, that's ok. I'd really like to just go to the cabin." As an after thought I quietly added, "Besides, I haven't danced since…" My voice trailed off when Max began talking to my mom.

                "A little slow on the luggage boys," I noted to myself as I picked my own three bags up and headed toward the cabin. My family wouldn't be to far behind; they'd probably reach the cabin about ten minutes after me, unless of course they got sucked into the Kellerman Bubble first and went to the main house to have some fine dining.

                I was hoping they'd go to the main house; I just wanted to be alone. A long hot bubble bath sounded nice, it was just what I needed, no interruptions, no excited and giggling sisters, no Kellermans. Just me.

                All the while I was sitting in the bath tub one thing was just eating away at me. Was Johnny still here? I wanted to know, I needed to know. However, I was afraid. If I saw him I would have to fight to keep from just jumping all over him and kissing him. I would have to work to keep Josh and my relationship together. It wouldn't be fair.

                "Baby, is something bothering you? You've been awful quiet all day." It was our first day at Kellermans, and my bubble bath hadn't helped one bit. My sister was still bugging me. I was still bugging me. "Well," Lisa urged, "is something bothering you?" Now I don't know why she asked this. She's my sister, she should know when something's wrong. Another thing she should have known was that I was upset at coming back to Kellermans. That's what was wrong.

                I put my book down on the arm of the chair and sighed. "I'm fine Lisa." Atleast lying to Lisa was easier than lying to my mom and dad. That made me thankful for the fact that I got to share a cabin with Lisa instead of my parents. "Just quit worrying."

                "He's here Baby." I was taken back a little by the serious tone of Lisa's voice. She usually never acts serious, she's the airhead of the family; the only thing wrong was that she isn't blonde. Hmm..maybe I should suggest to her that she needs to blonde. Back to her little out burst, I was confused. I had no clue who she was talking about. He could be anyone.

                "Who's here?" I ran a brush through my hair and picked my book up so I could sit it on the table.

                "Johnny." My heart skipped a beat and my eyes fluttered open. Just hearing his name was like a shot of whiskey to me. "I saw him after you came up here. He was over in the gazebo."

                I nodded, speechless. So Johnny was here? My Johnny was actually here. I sat there staring at the little specks of gray on the arm chair I was sitting in. My heart was beating faster and it felt like I just got done running a 10 mile marathon. That's just the kind of reaction the mention of Johnny has on me. My eyes felt wide awake and alert, as if any minute I was expecting Johnny to walk through the door and claim his undying love for me. "Are you sure it was him?" The words left my mouth effortlessly, I didn't even know that I had said them until I heard them.

                My eyes wandered over to Lisa and she nodded her head while a smile was slowly beginning to suppress on her face.

"Baby, don't you know what this means?" She grabbed my arms excitedly while I just sat there blinking. 

                I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking that this whole summer was going to be a remake of '63, that me and Johnny would get back together and get into some kind of trouble. Then we would leave on good terms with each other and not talk for another three years. That's exactly what Lisa thought was going to happen. "No Lisa." Those were my only words. They were really words of warning, warning her to stay away from Johnny and not let him know we're here. She just shrugged and I was glad that another word didn't escape her lips.

                I was in a state of shock. This happened too fast; I wasn't supposed to know that Johnny was here. Not yet anyway. Things were going to be way too tempting now.

~A/N~ Hey! Whats up? Notta here!! Anyways this is the end of this chapter!! What'd ya think? Good? Bad? What? Review please!


	4. First Encounter

                ~Chapter 4~ Here's chapter 4! Hope you guys like it!! You know who and who I don't own!! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I'm reposting this chapter because I read a review and it said this was kinda squashed. At first I just the thought the people were being all bitchy (Sorry, but yeah), but then I looked at Chapter 4 and for some reason all the text was squashed together. I don't know why cuz I didn't type it like that!!! I hate it when stories post like that cuz frankly I don't read the stories that don't have paragraphs!! So yeah! Hope this makes it easier to read!  
  


                It was the middle of the night but I found myself in the bathroom putting a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt on. Then I felt myself run a brush through my soft curls. I had to get out of my cabin. I needed to go anywhere that wasn't my cabin. I felt like I was being smothered by the tension of knowing that Johnny was here. Why did Lisa have to go and tell me he was here? No, I shouldn't blame it on Lisa. She was just trying to help and sooner or later I'd find out if Johnny was here or not. Later would have been better though.

                "Where are you going?" I heard a soft-groggy-almost drunk voice ask me when I opened the door. 

                "Out." I waited for the voice to reply to that but it didn't so I continued. "I'll be back later, Lisa." The only response she gave me was a yawn. I don't blame her for just yawning considering it was two a.m. It was also pitch dark outside until you got to the main path so I grabbed a small flashlight off the night stand before I walked out the door. 

                The cool crisp night air felt good on my body. Anything cool would feel good on my body. My blood pressure has a tendency to go up when I get upset or stressed out. In return it makes my body temperature go up. Plus it had finally stopped raining which was good, because that would have sucked if I would have walked outside and been enveloped in big rain drops. 

                I sighed and looked up at the stars. They shone brightly and reflected off the small pool of water that Kellermans call a lake. They were beautiful, just like at home. Speaking of home, if I would have been there I know exactly what I would have been doing. Josh would be waiting at the door. Once I went outside to say hello to him he would give me some kind of present, either roses or chocolates. I always told him that he didn't have to get me stuff but he always insisted that he wanted to. Then we would get in his car and he would drive me to this beautiful park. He would set up a little blanket and a picnic basket under this giant weeping willow tree and we'd lay there watching the stars and feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

                The park was across from my house; I still lived with my parents. Almost every night in the summer I went there with Josh and we always watched the stars. All of my friends expected Josh to propose to me right there underneath that weeping willow tree, but he hadn't yet. Frankly though, I was glad he hadn't proposed to me. I didn't know what I'd say, part of me was still holding out for Johnny.

                I shook my head to get that thought out of it. Nothing was ever going to happen between Johnny and me. Second chances didn't exsist. There's no such things as second chances. If something was meant to be there wouldn't be a need for a second chance. There would only be a need for a first time or first chance, and as many people say, "there's a first time for everything." I'd had my first chance 3 years ago. Johnny and I just weren't meant to be.

                "Wonder if there are still people in the main house?" I asked myself; I was desparate for some company. I just didn't want to be alone, yet at the same time I didn't want to be in the presence of my family. The only people that are still in the main house are probably Max, and Neil, or maybe I should say "Little Bossman." I laughed at that thought. "Little Bossman" was Billy's, Johnny's cousin, nickname for Neil. It wasn't far from the truth either. That's what Neil was; he was a little bossman that had two, not one but two, hotels.

                "Might as well go see if Neil remembers me or if some unlucky lady finally claimed him," I said to no one in particular but myself. Then I started off toward the main house.

                The lights in the main house were very bright and the reflected off the smooth white tiles. It looked just like I remembered it. There were, however, more people then just Neil and Max there. At two a.m. people were still sitting in the dining room, people were ballroom dancing, and some people were just sitting on the couches. Did these people not have cabins? I didn't even see Neil anywhere until I went into the dining area.

                I felt a tap on my back, so I turned around half afraid of what I'd see. I was afraid of the tapping being Johnny's finger on my back. What would I do then? Finally I took a sigh of relief when I saw Neil standing there with a big stupid grin plastered on his face. Neil? Of course it would be Neil! I should have thought of that! I always wind up running into someone that I don't really like when I go places. I gave him a fake smile. I didn't want to see him really. Like I said before, I just didn't want to be alone. There was no ring on his finger. Darn. This meant the poor guy would spend the entire summer following me around like a little puppy dog. He'd follow me around like he had three years ago.

                "Baby!" He squeezed me around the waist so tight that I felt like I was going to throw up. "I heard you were coming here this summer." He clapped his hands excitedly like the dork that he was.

                "Yeah." I was at a complete loss of words. Why was he so excited to see me? I wasn't exactly the nicest person to him in '63. "Well, I heard you were going to be here this summer." I realized how stupid it sounded after I said it. Of course Neil would be here, he came to Kellerman's every summer.

                "Why wouldn't I be here?" He tried to be funny but failed. "I wouldn't want to miss you, now would I?" I shrugged. It was hard to believe that Neil was even talking to me still after I ditched him for Johnny, or as he called it, "a dance person," three years ago. I realize now that that was a mistake. Johnny and I should have never got together; I should have just spent the summer of '63 having a fling with Neil. Atleast I wouldn't be so nervous now that I was back at Kellerman's because I never would have really cared about Neil. Like I said, it would have just een a fling. No though, I had to get involved with a guy that was as great as my dad, a guy that I actually cared about; Now here I was at Kellerman's and I was as nervouse as I'd ever been. Every time I heard a footstep, I jumped thinking it was Johnny.

                Being afraid like this made me upset. It made me angry. I wasn't supposed to be afraid. As Johnny had once put, " I've never met anyone like you.You're not afraid of anything." My response however had been, "Me? I'm afraid of everything! I'm afraid of what I saw, what I did, who I am, and most of all I'm afraid of never feeling like I do when I'm with you." This was the truth. Ever since I left Johnny, I had been afraid of how I felt; I was afraid of my feelings. Everything scared me.

                "Baby?" I turned around to see the surprised face of Max. "What are you doing out so late? Do your parents know where you are?" I just stared at him. I'm twenty years old, not ten, yet he was still treating me as if I was ten. Being treated like this upset me. At home I was still the Baby and everyone treated me like a baby, but when I go somewhere people usually didn't treat me like a baby. I guess at Kellerman's I was still the baby. See what I mean? Now I'm afraid of being treated like a baby. Everything at Kellermans scares me. It just brings back to many memories, too much pain. "Are you ok?" Max wondered.

                I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I think I'm going to take a walk."

A/N~ The end of chapter 4!! Tell me whatcha think and review!! Johnny will appear in the next chapter I promise!!! If you didn't get the name of this chapter it was called "First Encounter" because it was Baby's first encounter with someone from Kellermans that she'd known 3 years ago. Well, besides Max. Just had to clear that up cuz some people would probably be confused cuz they'd think it meant Johnny but yeah!! Anywho please Review!!


	5. Life's Unfair

~Chapter…I forgot what chapter this is!! Lol!! Sorry!!! Anywho, the only person I own in this story is Josh, and the the girl that Johnny's dancing with, but she has no name right now. I do not own Baby, Johnny, or the United States Marine Corps. You've probably guessed that already tho, am I right? Lol. Ok, sorry. Anywho, sorry I haven't updated in like ages!! REVIEW!!

                                                                                                **Baby's POV**

                Max looked at me and then just sighed. "Ok, Baby, but if you're parents go looking for you then I'm going to have to tell them where you went." I rolled my eyes and refused to acknowledge Max's comment. I wasn't a little kid anymore; my parents were not going to look for me.

                "Bye Max, Neil." I turned on my heel and left the room with a frown on my face. It didn't feel good to walk away from my problem, but then again, Max and Neil wasn't really my problem. My problem was the whole being back at Kellerman's thing. 

                The first time at Kellermans had been great, adventurous, fun, and maybe even a little rebellious; I loved it. This summer would never turn into a summer like 1963. There would never be another summer like 1963. That was the summer I discovered who I wanted to be, who I wanted to be with, and what I wanted to do with my life. I just never thought it would all be ripped away from me when I left Kellermans. I figured Johnny and I would be together forever, apparently I was wrong.

                Now, I had no clue of who I was, of who I wanted to be with, Josh or Johnny, or of what I wanted to do in life. I never before realized how stuff can be torn apart so easily. One day, you can have the love of your life sitting right beside you or maybe dancing with you, and then the next day they're gone. One day, you can have a college scholarship right in front of your face only to lose it because the dean found out what you did during summer vacation. Things are so easily lost in this world. Its not fair. Again, though, I know life isn't fair but sometimes it could be a little more fair.

                I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and hurriedly wiped it away. I couldn't let anyone on the Kellerman staff see that I was crying. They would report back to my dad just like a Private reporting to a General in the United States Marine Corps. Didn't people understand? I don't need to be watched all the time. I'm not going to do anything.

                Glancing out of the corner of my eye I saw a small brown sign that had worn down over the years. In faded letters I could see that it read, 'STAFF ONLY: No Guests Allowed'. Now why would Max put that there? Doesn't he know that people are going to do what they're told not to. Then again, I forgot, this is Kellermans. In the Kellerman bubble people probably do exactly what they're told. I looked toward the trail that led up to a large house. Wonder whats up there?

                Wait a minute. Haven't I seen that sign before? That house before? Normally, if I couldn't quite put my finger on something, I would just let it go. This wasn't normal though. This house and this sign seemed so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. "I have to know what's up there." I whispered to myself as I glanced toward the house.

                I started toward the trail as some unrecognizable harmony floated through the air. It appeared to be coming from the house. Ok, so that was a clue. The house had music. Oh just forget, I told myself, and walked up the trail at a much faster pace this time. If I was just going to stand around listening and looking for clues it could take me all night to find out what the house was.

                I came to some brown steps and just walked up them without looking back. Even if I was found up here, they wouldn't do anything to me other then tell me to go back to my cabin. It's not like they would kick me off the whole Kellermans Campus. That would make my dad mad, so of course they wouldn't do that.

                The sound became louder as I neared the doors to the large house.  It was a slow song that I didn't recognize but I had a feeling that it was about to get faster and it did. I pushed the doors open, my heart beating with anticipation and my feet wanting to move. My feet wanting to dance, to dance to the great beat of this music. I could feel the music, something Johnny had taught me, and it pulsed through my body like energy that I couldn't burn off. It felt as if a storm was building inside me. I wanted to do something; most of all,  I wanted to dance. To feel the movement of my body again. I guess it was just hearing this kind of music at Kellermans and it brought back memories.

                I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the sight that was in front of my eyes. It was people. Tons of people. People dancing. That's when it hit me, this house, that sign, they had brought me to Johnny. It was 1963 and I was taking a walk. I came upon that sign, and naturally I came up here. I saw everything, and I danced. Maybe that's why I felt like dancing right now. No, I just couldn't. Not yet.

                I turned to leave, only to hear several shouts of , "That's the way to do it," and "Wow." Turning back around I just blinked. Dancing, or more like gyrating, in the middle of the dance floor was Johnny. He was dancing with some girl and from the looks of it, he liked her. Their dancing would put mine and Johnny's to shame. His hands were moving up and down her backside, he was playing with her hair, and she was kissing his neck and his chest. Their legs were intertwined with each other's and it basically looked like he was trying to hump her. She was enjoying it though, you could tell. Her smile was as wide as it could possibly be and she was laughing and hugging Johnny.

                The song ended and Johnny grabbed his beautiful dark haired companion and kissed her. My heart dropped, yet somehow I found myself moving toward him. 

                "Baby?" I heard the loud, husky voice of someone. It sounded like Johnny's. I turned around. "Baby…" It was Johnny, and his voice trailed off.

A/N~ Hey!! Tell me whatcha thought of this chapter!! I know it sucked..sorry!! Just review!! So bye now!! Thanks and yeah!! 


	6. What Am I To Him?

                                                                ~Disclaimer~ I forgot what chapter this was but oh well!! Lol!! Anywho, I have nothing more to say!! Lol!! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I've been kinda busy!! I've gotten several complaints, ok, actually only one complaint, but yeah, saying that I was copying off of someone's story. I am no way copying off of anyone's story, and if it seems like that then I am very sorry. I do not mean to make it seem like anyone's story. Let me just say, I have read the story that people think I'm copying off of and in my opinion it is nothing like it. However, I will put a twist in very soon, so I don't get anymore complaints. Thanks for the cooperation. I only own Ann Marie. Thanks! REVIEW

                My heart began to beat, I swear that I could almost hear it. I felt the nerves, that had been building up inside of me through this entire vacation so far, erupt and I started to sweat despite the chilling air. My hands grew clammy and I gasp for air in a state of shock. I blinked uncontrollably at Johnny, and then looked to the ground. He looked good. His hair lingered in the wind as a breeze came through the doors and his dark black shirt stuck to his well endowed chest because of the sweat that his body was producing. The black pants that he was wearing hung loosely around his waist, allowing enough room to move around and dance in.

                Johnny's dark haired dance partner matched his looks. She was as beautiful as he was handsome. Her long dark chocolate colored hair hung down past her butt and matched her slinky dark dress, and her soft colored shoes matched the color of her creamy skin. Her piercing dark eyes glared at me like she wanted to shoot daggers through my head. You could tell she was a dancer; her body was long and lanky, just like Penny's had been.

                In an attempt to make me jealous, and let me just say, it worked, the dark haired beauty put her arm around Johnny's waist and smiled at me. She was meaning to make me mad. That was when I started to wonder if maybe Johnny had told her about me. It made me want to know how he had described me to her. Had he said I was beautiful, sweet, caring, great, a dancer, or did he say I was hideous, uncaring, and a bad dancer? I wanted to know. I needed answers. I needed to talk to Johnny.

                "Baby." Johnny stated, this time a little more sure of himself. "Baby, it really is you." I just stood there unsure of what to say or do. I really didn't know. This was awkward.

                "Johnny," I finally said and I could feel my voice tremble. I wondered if he knew how scared I was. If he did, he sure wasn't letting on like it. "Johnny, hi." My voice was quiet but I was surprised to find that I could actually get two whole words out of my mouth, and the two words happened to form a sentence so that was good.

                "Johnny." His dance partner elbowed him in the side and then in a seductive voice said, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I felt like telling her to shut up and let Johnny say what he wanted to say but I didn't. 

                "Right." Johnny glanced to me not sure of how to introduce me.

                "Let me do the pleasure," I saved myself from any embarrassment. "I'm Baby." I didn't add what relation I was to Johnny, because I didn't know. Was I an old friend? Was I an ex-girlfriend? Was I just a friend? Did he consider me a family member? What was I to him?

                She just nodded her head and grabbed on to Johnny's arm. "Aren't you going to introduce me to Baby?" She said my name like it was the most horrendous thing she'd ever heard. Yes, I admit, it's not the greatest name but I don't think its that bad either. I kinda liked my name. It was very unique which I loved. Plus, it was just a nickname.

                "This is Ann Marie." I waited for him to add something else to that. In a quiet voice that I could barely make out he said, "My fiancee." I'm pretty sure at that statement my mouth hit the ground. So he was engaged? I had to get away from him. And I had to do it fast. I could already feel the tears working their way up my throat and they began to fill my eyes. I could not let Johnny see me cry over him. Most of all, I could not give Ann Marie the satisfaction of seeing me cry. 

                I blinked the tears back and forced a weak smile. "Congratulations, Johnny." He looked at me as if he knew something was wrong. I glanced to Ann Marie, who was smiling devilishly, and then back to Johnny. The tears continued to rise in my throat and fill my eyes. I didn't even think I could talk, but somehow I managed. "Well, I better be going."

                I started to walk off. "Baby, wait!" I turned around to Johnny's voice.

                "Johnny!" Ann Marie swung her long brown hair and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want with her?" She sounded very agitated, so from the sound of it I figured that Johnny had told her about me. She probably knew I was an ex-girlfriend. I'm guessing that's what Johnny had told her I was. Not a friend, not a family member, just an ex-girlfriend. Is that all I was to him?

                "See you around, Johnny." I forced another fake smile. There was no need for me to intrude. Him and Ann Marie seemed to be having a good time together. They seemed genuinely happy. So what if I wasn't happy for them? Would any girl be happy for her ex? Her ex that she still had feelings for? 

                "Wait, I have a boyfriend." I told myself this as I exited the "dance quarters."

                The tears fell as I walked back to my "house" and I didn't care. I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was tired of pretending; I was tired of putting up the act. No matter how hard I tried, everyone knew that I wasn't happy to be back at Kellermans. Even my dad knew, he just pretended that he didn't. Johnny being engaged was the last straw. I would stay one more day, but after tomorrow I would go home. 

                I'd get a flight back to my home and stay there the rest of the summer. Nobody would probably care. At least Johnny wouldn't care. In fact, him and Ann Marie would probably be happier if I left.

Thanks!! That's all for this chapter!! Review please!!


	7. The Phone Call Home

~~~Hey!! I know I haven't updated in like forever. Sorry 'bout that! Wow! I am glad that y'all love this story so much though! It makes me happy! Thanks! Anywho, this is going to be a short chapter because I needed something to lead up to what I am planning. Please enjoy this chapter and the next one will be longer. I promise. I do not own Baby, Johnny, or anyone associated w/ the Dirty Dancing movie. However, Josh and Ann Marie do belong to me. READ! REVIEW! And last but not least……ENJOY!~~~

Completely ignoring the clock that read 3:28 a.m., I picked up the telephone. Josh would definitely want to hear that I was coming back home. I slowly dialed his number. "Hey," he answered.

                "Josh," I said trying to sound happy.

                "Baby," Josh said, "it's the middle of the night. What are you doing? Are you ok?" I silently smiled to myself. Just like Josh to worry about every little thing.  Josh was such a sweetie and I couldn't help but smile when I heard his voice. "Baby," the voice echoed in my head and I finally realized that it wasn't an echo. Josh was actually talking. Oh geez, I was really out of it.

                "Oh, yeah," I said with a yawn. "I'm fine. Sorry for waking you Josh." Shaking my head, I wrapped a curl around my finger. "I'm coming home."

                "Why?" He sounded surprised yet happy at the same time. "You were so excited about going back to Kellermans. Is everything ok?" No. Everything is not ok. The love of my life is engaged to some snobby dancer that I don't like. Does that sound like ok to you? Of course not.  But yeah, Josh, other then that my life is going just great. How bout yours? I shook those thoughts out of my head, I couldn't tell him that.

                "I haven't been completely honest with you, sweetie." When those words left my mouth I knew that I was going to tell Josh everything. I was going to tell him about Johnny, about what I did 3 years ago at Kellermans. Every little detail was going to come out of my mouth. When Josh asked what I hadn't been honest about I said, "About why I was so happy to come back here to Kellermans." I slowly began to tell him everything starting with the first time I had seen Johnny and Penny dance together. He listened intently and silently. By the time I had told him everything, about how I had loved Johnny, I was in tears. All this had to hurt Josh, it really did, it probably left him wondering with thoughts about me and Johnny; thoughts about whether I still loved him.

                "Do," Josh was silent for a moment, "Baby, do you still love this Johnny? Is that why you wanted to go back to Kellermans?"

                "No, Josh, no." I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. And I soon found my self pleading over the phone. "Josh, I don't know what to do. I mean I don't know if I love Johnny." That was a lie. I did know, and the answer was yes. I did love Johnny with all my heart. "I don't want to hurt you, I love you." And I did. I loved Josh, just not like I loved Johnny. "It's awful. I don't know what to do."

                "Baby," I heard Josh sigh. "You can't come home." I can't come home? Wait a minute. He didn't want me to come home? That wasn't normal. I thought Josh would be happy, I thought he would want to see me. He didn't though.

                "Oh," I answered with sadness and confusion clearly showing in my voice.

                "It's not like that," Josh said obviously reading my mind. "I just want you to be sure about your feelings before you leave. I got to go," he told me and sighed again. "Just stay there awhile and straighten everything out." The next thing I heard was, "Oh, and Baby?"

                "Yeah?" I asked with a yawn.

                "I love you." With those words he hung up. And I was left just sitting there on the bed, holding the phone and trying not to wake Lisa up. So Josh wanted me to stay here at Kellermans? But I didn't want to stay. Oh gosh, I was so confused.

~~~Sorry it was so short. I do hope you enjoyed it though. Drop me a review or I won't update! Lol! So just tell me whatcha think! And thanks again for enjoying this!~~~


	8. Only a Dream

DISCLAIMER Hey! I know I haven't updated in ages, so here's an update! I know its not very long but thats ok, right? RIGHT! Lol! I've been very busy with the husband and the baby and everything so yeah. Lol I only own Ann Marie and Josh....no one else! Enjoy! Oh and Rina and Augie, if u two read this, I got ur email!!! I miss u guys!

He loved me. He really loved me. Those words hit me like a sack of bricks. I couldn't do this to Josh. I owed it to him not to. All he had ever done was love me and now here I was getting ready to break his heart, and probably my own heart too.

Going after Johnny, loving Johnny, it was all a mistake. He loved someone else and him and Ann Marie were going to live a wonderful life together, and he would never think of me ever again. I was just going to wind up without my Johnny, and alone, just like I had last time.

Wiping a tear from my eye, I hung the receiver up and quietly crawled into bed. I pulled the white comforter up above my head and just shut my eyes. Everything would be better in the morning because I would be on my way home, and on my way to being in Josh's arms. Maybe he would propose to me.

His strong hands started at the small of my back and rose up, gently massaging my shoulders. Rolling over, I smiled at him and a small pur escaped my lips. His hands made their way up the back of my shirt and then I felt my bra being unhooked. Instead of stopping him, I only aided the process by slowly removing my shirt and laying flat on my back.

I could smell his breath on my breasts as his mouth and my breasts became one. He smelled of gingerale and wine with a hint of lime.

Letting out a small whimper of pleasure, I felt myself blush as I soon felt his strength inside of me. Feeling him move up and down, I cooed with delight and could only imagine how this would feel if it went on any longer.

"Baby! Baby!" I rolled over in bed to Lisa shaking me. "Get up." Huh? What was going on? "Mom and dad want us to go to breakfast with them."

I sat up slowly, breathing heavy and my hands sweating. Where was I? I could almost feel Johnny's arms around me and I could smell the strong aroma of gingerale and wine. Then it hit me, it was just a dream. "Baby, are you ok? Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Putting my hand on my head, I said, "I'm fine." But it all felt so real. Johnny touching me, massaging me; it all felt so real. "Was there anybody in here last night, I mean, besides us?"

"Baby, are you sure you're feeling well?" I nodded my head slightly. "Last night when you got off the phone with Josh I told you I was going out. I wasn't here last night."

"No you didn't. You were here." Lisa just gave me an odd look. Maybe I was really going crazy. Giving up, I sighed. "Lisa, I told Josh everything."

"Oh, Baby" she hugged me. "I'm sorry. Is everything ok between you two?" I shrugged. What could I say? Josh thought everything was fine, however, I knew it wasn't. It would never be fine unless I was with Johnny, my Johnny.

The end!!!!!!! Lol!! Ok, just the end of this chapter!!!!


End file.
